The Counter Attack
"The Counter Attack" is the sixth episode of Ronin Warriors. It was originally broadcasted on syndicated television during the summer of 1995, and was eventually aired through reruns on the SciFi channel, as well as part of Cartoon Network's Toonami programming block. Summary The group splits up to search for the remaining three Ronin Warriors. Ryo, Yuli, and White Blaze head to the Sea of Toyama to revive Cye, unaware that Sekhmet is scheming to put an end to the Ronins once and for all. Synopsis Ryo, Sage, Mia, and Yuli go over the poem left behind by Mia's grandfather in order to figure out where they need to go next. The clue given to them makes it obvious: Cye is at the bottom of the Sea of Toyama. Yuli asks how they can get to him. Ryo tells him that his armor will allow him to swim as deep as he needs to. Sage says that while Ryo dives down after Cye, he and Mia will take the jeep to go find Kento. Yuli's anxious to go after Anubis, but Ryo reminds him that Anubis is the least of their problems. Mia is concerned about Ryo rescuing Cye on his own, so he reassures her that everything will be fine. Yuli reminds her that both he and White Blaze are there to help. Above the Sea of Toyama, Sekhmet observes the actions of the two Ronin Warriors and their friends. He's overheard their plans for saving Cye and Kento. He contacts Talpa to inform the emperor of his latest scheme. He expects high praise, as well as to surpass Anubis this time for sure. In the Dynasty, Talpa meets with his remaining three Dark Warlords to show them the Ronins' progress. Anubis asks for the opportunity to head north and confront Sage, but Kale intervenes, saying that Anubis had his chance. Talpa agrees that Kale should go. Ryo tells Yuli to stay with White Blaze on the suspension bridge while he goes to find Cye. He dives straight into the water and starts swimming downward. He doesn't get far before he's surrounded by Dynasty soldiers. He dodges several of their spears and launches his own attack before needing to resurface in order to breath. Sekhmet watches, pleased, as Yuli and White Blaze hurry to help out Ryo. Surrounded by the three swirling whirlpools, Cye sleeps peacefully, surrounded by hundreds of fish and an orca whale as his body guards. Meanwhile, the fight between Ryo and the soldiers continues with no end in sight. With both sides evenly matched, Ryo has no choice but to call upon the Armor of Wildfire. He once again takes the battle above the surface, taking out the soldiers as they go after him. Yuli and White Blaze help out by attacking the archers on the cliffsides as they aim their arrows at Ryo. The fight is over as quickly as it began. Ryo sets off once more to find Cye, thinking to himself that while his armor makes him slower, it is also allowing him to breath underwater. Sekhmet is quite happy to see that Ryo transformed into his full armor. He dives into the water to follow him, alerting Yuli and White Blaze to his presence. Underwater, Ryo is suddenly overtaken by a strange pain coming from the Wildfire armor and sinks down to the floor of the sea. Sekhmet joins him, immediately engaging the Ronin in battle. Unfortunately, due to the pain Ryo feels in his armor, he finds himself at a disadvantage. Sekhmet unleashes a deady blast of poison, hurting Ryo, polluting the water, and killing the sea life all at the same time. Ryo notices that his armor is damaged and suddenly remembers back to the fight in the Pinnacles. Sekhmet informs him that the water is also helping to enhance the venom's effect. He unleashes his special attack, landing a direct hit and sending the Swords of Wildfire flying out of Ryo's grip as he screams in pain. Sekhmet makes his way to Cye, believing him to be defenseless in his catatonic state. As he swims near, the fish form a barrier, blocking the Warlord of Venom from the Warrior of Water. Sekhmet kills them with a blast of poison from his swords. He draws near to Cye again, and is once again deterred, this time by the orca. He attacks the whale with his swords, injuring it. The Swords of Wildfire surround Cye, resonating as they circle around him and awaken him. Sekhmet notices too late as Cye stands before him, fully alert. He tells the Ronin that he revived in time to die alongside his comrade. Angered, Cye focuses all his power and summons another whirlpool, blasting Sekhmet out of his way. Up on the bridge, Yuli and White Blaze notice the trembling water. Cye emerges with an unconscioius Ryo, placing him down carefully on the bridge. Yuli asks if he'll be okay. Cye states that he got him out of the water in time and that he just needs to get some rest. He tells Yuli and White Blaze to look after Ryo while he goes back down below to handle Sekhmet. The Warlord suspects that it's the Torrent Armor that allows Cye to fight off the venom. However, he doubts that Cye can fight it off for very long. He uses his special attack to release more poison into the water, but while Cye is initially taken by surprise, it doesn't affect him at all. Sekhmet realizes that as long as Cye is in the water, he is at his strongest and therefore protected. The two toss each other around a bit before Sekhmet pulls them both out of the sea and up to the highest point on the bridge. Now, the advantage in battle goes to the Warlord, and he takes pleasure in proving it by striking Cye down with his special attack. The blast also strikes the bridge, breaking off one of the steel cables and catching an oil truck by surprise. The truck crashes and explodes. Yuli and a slowly awakening Ryo are concerned about Cye. Confused, Yuli watches as White Blaze grabs a hold of Ryo's armor and starts dragging him towards the burning flames of the explosion. He figures out that the Wildfire Armor will draw power from it and goes to help the tiger. Sekhmet continues his assault on Cye until he collapses. Just as he's about to land the finishing blow, Ryo returns to the battle. Sekhmet shakes off his initial surprise about the Warrior of Fire being alive and strikes him with his special attack once more. In his weakened condition, Ryo can't hold off the assault and cries out to Cye as he falls. Cye awakens and struggles to rise. Sekhmet scoffs, not beliving him to be much of a threat. Cye uses his special attack, which Sekhmet attempts to dodge only to be grabbed by Ryo, who uses his special attack. The power of the Wildfire and Torrent Armors combined defeats the Warlord of Venom and takes out a good portion of the bridge. When the destruction clears, Yuli and White Blaze look up to see Cye supporting Ryo as they reflect on their combined strength. Talpa is furious that Sekhmet has failed him yet again. Though Sekhmet apologizes, he will not give the Warlord another chance. He warns that the Ronin Warriors have grown too powerful to be dealt with individually and that all five of them will have to be defeated. The corpses of the fish float along the surface of the water, reflecting the harm caused by the underwater struggle with Sekhmet. Yuli notes that the Dynasty seems to hurt more than just humans, and Cye agrees. Ryo says that their only chance is for all five Ronin Warriors to be reunited. Up north, Mia and Sage drive towards a distant mountain to find Kento. Continuity *Ryo, Sage, Mia, Yuli, and White Blaze continue to search for the other three Ronin Warriors, who were separated by Talpa in "Glory for Anubis." *The group splits up to save the next two Ronin Warriors: Ryo, Yuli, and White Blaze remain to rescue Cye while Sage and Mia go after Kento. *Talpa sends Kale to stop Sage from reaching Kento. *The Armor of Wildfire maintains the damage it took from Sekhmet's poison in "Halo's Prison." *Cye is the third Ronin Warrior to be revived. *Cye uses his special ability for the first time: Super Wave Smasher. Title A "counter attack" is an attack made in response to a move made by an enemy or opponent. When Sekhmet sends the Dynasty Soldiers down to attack Ryo and Cye, the Ronin Warriors have to meet the challenge, launching an attack of their own. Cast ::: Ryo of the Wildfire — Matt Hill Cye of the Torrent/Sage of the Halo — Michael Donovan Mia — Lalainia Lindbjerg Yuli — Christopher Turner Talpa — Mina E. Mina Anubis — Paul Dobson Sekhmet — Ward Perry Kale — Richard Newman Narrator — David Kaye Quotes Mia: "The clue is right here: 'churns beneath a swirl of salt!'" Ryo: "Great! I think I know where Cye might be. The Sea of Toyama is swirling salt." Mia: "I hope you're right, Ryo." Ryo: "Pretty good, huh?" — Ryo being a bit of a show-off when Mia gives the group the next clue. "You mean Cye is in that whirlpool? What's he doing there?" — Yuli, asking a question he should know the answer to. Mia: "Ryo, you sure you can rescue Cye?" Ryo: "No problem! Completely routine. I coud tie one hand behind my back and then still pull this thing off without a hitch." — Ryo jinxes himself yet again. "Talpa's goons! Ah, I should've figured they'd be hanging around." — Yes, Ryo, you really should have. Sekhmet: "How do you like the taste of my poison? Hmm?" Cye: "Uh, Sekhmet, I wouldn't put it on the menu. It's a little bland for me." — Cye's Torrent Armor protects him from Sekhmet's power. Cye: "Hey, what'd you do that for?" Sekhmet: "Don't you know, boy? On land, your armor won't protect you! Now I have the advantage in this battle." — Sekhmet plays dirty. "So, had enough, Ronin rodent? Ready for me to end your days? I'll be quick, but not gentle!" — Sekhmet goes in for the kill. Cye: "One wrong move and we would've been snake bait." Ryo: "The power of the Wildfire and the Torrent together was fantastic... and only together can we beat Talpa." — Cye and Ryo, after defeating the Warlord of Venom. "Every creature on this Earth will suffer, that is if Talpa ever gets his way." — Cye comments on all the fish killed by Sekhmet. Cultural references * Goofs Animation Mistakes Dialogue Mistakes English Dub Mistakes *Cye's virtue is incorrectly translated as "Faith" rather than "Trust." Trivia *Ryo's Armor of Wildfire is at it's weakest in the water. This makes perfect sense, since the element of fire is naturally weak against the element of water. Similarly, Cye's Torrent Armor is powered by the water element, so the power of the Armor of Torrent is at it's greatest when surrounded by water. See Also *Counterattack Super Current Crusher of Anger